New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure Plus Tam Tom
=New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure Plus Tam Tom= ---- Contents https://usertendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros.:_Extreme_Adventure# show=New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure Plus Tam Tom= ---- |} |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Developer(s)' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|BlooP-OW |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Publisher(s)' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Nintendo |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Platform(s)' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Nintendo Switch |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Release Date(s)' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|TBA |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Mode(s)' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|(Check the Gameplay) |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Age Rating(s)' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|[1] [2][3] |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Genre(s)' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Platformer, Action-adventure |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Series' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Super Mario (series) (New) Super Mario Bros. (series) |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Media Included' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|[4] Nintendo Switch Catridge [5] Digital Download |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Available Input' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|[6] Joy-Con [7] Nintendo Switch Pro Controller |} New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure is a game for the Nnintendo Switch and another sequel to (New) Super Mario Bros. series. The game is heavily based on (New) Super Mario series. and on games like Super Mario World, Super Mario Run and Super Mario Land, but it is a Mario game in the vein of games like Super Mario 64 (DS), Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2, Super Mario 3D Land & 3D World and Super Mario Odyssey. ContentsEdit https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros.:_Extreme_Adventure show Story Mario, Luigi and his friends like Princess Daisy, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Toadette, Princess Rosalina and others were celebrating Mario's birthday on Peach's Castle. They all celebrate, while the Wario Bros. appear trying to make a "surprise" to Mario: trying to put a Bob-omb on the cake that Peach and Daisy made and trying to steal some gold from the castle. While this, the Koopa Troop also pretend to ruin Mario's Party. Iggy, Ludwig and Bowser Jr. improve some of the Troop machines to attack the Mushroom Kingdoom. Just as Mario is about to blow the candle out and just as Wario is about to explode the cake, some tremors are felt by all at the castle. All of them run at outside, seeing Bowser Airships launching cannons at the castle. Bowser appears with Kamek, saying that he wanted to join the Party and wanted to give his present. Bowser Jr. appears at this moment, getting Luigi with the Junior Clown Car and launching him far from the castle. The Wario Bros. try to escape from the Koopas, but Kamek sees them and trap them into a magic bubble. The Koopalings and some members of the Troop start to capture some Mario friends, while others escape from them. Peach, Daisy, the Wario Bros., Blue Toad and Yoshi were all captured. While Mario was diverting the Koopa Army, Bowser told him about his new plan to conquer the world and, then, the Universe: to find the Elemental Pearls (some powerful stones that could give power to it's user) and the Pearl Machine (a machine that can combine all of the Pearls powers) to have great power; also, kidnapp all the ones that could stop him on his plans. Luckly, Mario escaped and get Luigi with him. Bowser leaves the town, destroyed, in order to get all of the stones. Continue... GameplayEdit The gameplay of New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure is very similar to that of past New Super Mario Bros. games, especially New Super Mario Bros. U. Mario must clear levels by defeating enemies within an amount of time. Players can play up to 4 players at once, returning from New Super Mario Bros. U. Each character now has different stats, like in Super Mario Bros. 2 and all can be chosen before starting a level. Familiar items and power-ups return, like the Ice Flower. Vegetables and other objects (and some enemies) can be picked and thrown just like in Super Mario Bros. 2. The Spin Jump from Super Mario World and the backward sommersault from Super Mario Bros. 2 also return. Some abilities from Super Mario Run also appear, like long jump, side somersaut and also appear stylish jumps. Returning from Super Mario Bros. 2, the Health Meter appears on the lower left coner of the screen and consists of two sections. Each section of the health meter represents one point hit each. Normally, the sections (hearts) will be pink. However, when the player is damaged, one health section will be lost and will turn gray instead of pink. The character will shrink when only one health section remains. Sections of health meter can be replenished by collecting Super Mushrooms on the level. Collecting Super Hearts, hidden on the level, will increase the sections of Health Meter by one, up to a maximum of five; also, it will restore all the Health Meter if it is incomplete. Unlike SMB2, the player keeps the same amount of Health Meter sections along the levels. Other power-ups keep the health meter with at least 2 sections. Levels are longer and more sophisticated, rather than New Super Mario Bros. series levels, sometimes with 2 or 3 checkpoints, but with only 3 Star Coins to collect. More enemies and puzzles appear on the game, much like Super Mario Bros. 2. CharactersEdit Playable CharactersEdit Much like Super Mario Bors. 2 and Super Mario 3D World, the player can choose freely which character it wants to play before a level. OBS: The Mii character have different outfitts at several levels, but loses them when gain a power-up. The Mii can choose to use only the normal suit: *At grassland levels, [19], [20], [21] and [22], the Mii uses normal suits. *At autumn forests, the Mii uses a beekeeper's costume. *At desert levels, the Mii uses a cowboy costume. *At beach levels, the Mii uses beach clothes. *At underwater levels, the Mii uses a scuba diving gear. *At snow levels, the Mii uses a ski clothing. *At cave levels, the Mii have a Pickaxe and crystals inside a backpack. *At jungle levels, te player uses a jungle suit. *At ghost levels, the Mii uses a Pumpkin Suit. *At mountain levels, the Mii uses a Rock Suit (similar to Rock Mario). *At factory levels, th Mii uses a hard hat. *At sky levels, the Mii gains wings (like Winged Yosh) (just illustrative) *At space levels, the Mii uses a space suit. *At volcano levels, the Mii uses a Gas Mask. Shopkeepers & Toad House GuideEdit *Toadette & Toadsworth (W1) *Bee (WA) *Tostarenan (W2) *Pianta (W3) *Whittle (WB) *Penguin (W4) *Bonneter (WC) *Jibberjay (W5) *Greenie (WD) *Lorchlady (W6) *Gearmo (WE) *Lakitu Buddy (W7) *Lubba (WF) *Bob-omb Buddy (W8) *Polari & Luma (W★) WorldsEdit Power-UpsEdit Lots of power-ups make a appearence on the game. Some very old ones, like the Frog Suit and the Hammer power, now in the shape of Hammer Flower, make a comeback on 2.5D mode. Also, new ones appear to increase the quantity. New Power-UpsEdit Old Power-UpsEdit Yoshi TypesEdit Normaly, the only Yoshi that appears inside an Egg being adult is Green Yoshi, although there is Baby Green Yoshi in the game. The others appears as Baby Yoshis and needs to eat 7 enemies to grow to a normal Yoshi, while the Green Baby Yoshi only turns into adult when the player completes a level. Both baby and adult Yoshis who have special abilities can use them. The Babies need to be carried by the player, but while swimming with Baby Yoshis, the player's swimming style improves, swimming faster and resisting water currents better. The player can ride on adult Yoshi back and the Yoshi can do a flutter jump, can do a ground-pound and it can also jump on spiked places and on certain enemies that players can't normally jump on (though it won't affect the enemies in any way). EnemiesEdit BossesEdit SoundtracksEdit These are the Music that are played in New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure Boss SoundtracksEdit *Koopalings: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwUF5-ZsGSc *Tower Boss: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GR2QklrgB84 *Kamek: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8pz9ZMlDD4&list=PLX_QRK_16wjOC6IAtdPF_8sg1-gtTeaPU&index=126 *Bowser Jr.: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXFgxju9xhA&index=108&list=PLX_QRK_16wjOC6IAtdPF_8sg1-gtTeaPU *Bowser/Dry Bowser: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUfOKkUTgvk&list=PLX_QRK_16wjOC6IAtdPF_8sg1-gtTeaPU&index=54 *Final Bowser/Final Dry Bowser **Coming Soon... Level SoundtracksEdit Map SoundtrackEdit *Grassy Plains Map **Coming Soon... *Goldwood Forest Map **Coming Soon... *Sand Desert Map **Coming Soon... *Subtropical Beach Map **Coming Soon... *Very Big Island Map **Coming Soon... *Freezeflame Glacier Map **Coming Soon... *Crystaline Caves Map **Coming Soon... *Poison Jungle Map **Coming Soon... *Horror Boneyard Map **Coming Soon... *Rock Canyon Mountains Map **Coming Soon... *Chermical Factory Map **Coming Soon... *Cloudway Sky Map **Coming Soon... *Super Galaxy Map **Coming Soon... *Bowser's Planet Map **Coming Soon... *Star Road Map **Coming Soon... Playing Level SoundtrackEdit *Peach's Castle/Toad House: **Coming Soon... *Grassland Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Athletic Overworld/Sky Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Cavern Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Underwater Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Desert Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Beach Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Autmun Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Snow Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Snow+Volcano Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Jungle Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Ghost House Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Graveyard Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Mountain Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Space Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Volcano Overworld: **Coming Soon... *Fortress: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJEEfx0x9hI *Castle **Coming Soon... *Airship: **Coming Soon... *Bowser/Dry Bowser Castle: **Coming Soon... *Boss Blitz Level: **Coming Soon... Other SoundtracksEdit *Title Screen: **Coming Soon... *Story Begins: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFf4pCqGVsc&list=PLX_QRK_16wjOC6IAtdPF_8sg1-gtTeaPU&index=14 *Bowser Appears: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91AsedkMa90&list=PLX_QRK_16wjOC6IAtdPF_8sg1-gtTeaPU&index=55 *Course Clear: **Coming Soon... *Lose a Life: **Coming Soon... *Game Over: **Coming Soon... *Boss defeated: **Coming Soon... *Bowser/Dry Bowser defeated: **Coming Soon... *End of Story: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AypM-lKsQo&list=PLX_QRK_16wjOC6IAtdPF_8sg1-gtTeaPU&index=66 *Staff Credits: **Coming Soon... *Rainbow Mario: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQEZGzIOblo *You unlocked a Character/Game Complete (5 Stars): **Coming Soon... OBS: I would like to thank all the original developers that created images and ideas used in this pag